Screening systems are used for classifying ores. These screening systems use foraminous screening modules which pass material of a predetermined size and block material of larger size.
The screening modules are removably attached to a screen deck as they wear rapidly and need to be replaced. Various forms of attachment are used for attaching screening modules to the screen deck. These forms of attachment include rails, pins, or other attachment elements which releasably retain the screening modules on the screen deck.
One problem with these different arrangements is that, if the screen deck is configured to have screening modules with an attaching system of a first type attached to the screen deck, the screen deck cannot be used with screening modules of a type having a different attaching system.
In certain situations, the means by which the screening modules are attached to the screen deck stand proud of an upper surface of the screening modules. A problem with this arrangement is that it reduces the screening area of the screening modules and impedes flow of material over the upper surfaces of the screening modules.